


i'm in love with you.

by starsandskies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandskies/pseuds/starsandskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally realises he's in love with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote in under half an hour therefore quite short.

Castiel didn’t know the exact moment he fell in love with Dean Winchester but he knew the exact moment where his heart pieced it all together and he realised that he was, in fact, in love with him.

He was in bed and it was midday on a Sunday and it was raining but Dean had walked in in his usual flannel shirt and smiled (one of Castiel’s favourites, the ones that reached his eyes) as he held a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. He placed it down and sat on the edge of of the bed and Castiel’s lips curved upwards. Dean’s calloused hands moved some hair away from Cas’ forehead - it was getting long, he was going to have to cut it - and he opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

"Sleep well?" Dean asked instead, like Castiel had a reason not to.

"I did," he murmured, searching for something,  _anything_ , on the hunter’s tired face.

Dean began to talk about everything and nothing because he could afford to now that the world was a lot more quieter. Castiel looked into his green eyes and saw that glint that he loved. He looked at his face and saw the lines and the freckles and the crinkles from years of fighting and struggling and  _surviving._

Castiel reached up and trailed a thumb across Dean’s jaw, earning him a furrow of his eyebrows before his face visibly softened.

"Cas, what are you -"

"Dean," Castiel said, his hand stilling. "I’m in love with you."

"I - what?" Dean sputtered out, barely managing to keep the rising hysteria out of his voice.

"I don’t know when or how but Dean, I think I’m in love with you," the ex-angel’s voice was light, like he knew there was no chance of rejection or disgust as he stared up at Dean. He stated it as plainly as he would state the time.

"Okay," was all the hunter said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips against Castiel’s briefly before pulling back, their foreheads pressed together, “waiting for you to say that.”

He kissed Castiel again and he knotted his hands in dark, messy hair as he licked into Cas’ mouth hungrily, his tongue sweeping across his lower lip. He drew back and smiled a warm, genuine smile. Castiel’s cheeks were flushed and his lips formed into a pout which Dean kissed away.

"A long time, you know," Dean spoke, his voice catching.

"Mhm?" Castiel cocked his head in a questioning manner.

"Waiting for you to tell me for a long time," he muttered, pulling on Cas’ shirt gently as he nosed at his jaw.

And that was the moment that Castiel knew that Dean Winchester was in love with him too.


End file.
